Derrotada
by Nath Solitude
Summary: Cai al suelo. Derrotada. Por primera vez en esta nueva vida me volvi a sentir debil... vulnerable. El enorme vampiro reia ante mi. Tenia que intentar ganarle, era inutil intentar escapar de el... POV Bella


**Ok... aqui un nuevo One-shot... por mi falta de continuidad parece que es lo que mejor me va... Prometo, prometo volver en campaña con la historia de Rose... en cuanto la facu me suelte un poco... ya tengo el capi casi terminado y los otros en produccion...**

**pero ahora la estrella es esta pequeña viñeta que salio de la nada en un viaje de colectivo... era muy buena como para dejarla pasar... asi que para uds gente...**

**Disclaimer: todo los personajes de la Saga Twilight pertenece a la Sra Meyer... autora que SI respeto por no matar a sus personajes indiscriminadamente...**

* * *

Cai al suelo. Derrotada. Por primera vez en esta nueva vida me volvi a sentir debil... _vulnerable_. El enorme vampiro reia ante mi. El jamas habia dudado de su victoria.

Suspire...

Como es que Alice no habia previsto esto?... O quiza si lo habia previsto... Quiza jamas habia tenido la menor oportunidad en este encuentro... quiza por eso se habia llevado a Edward y Reneesmee lo mas lejos posible...

Como enojarme por su silencio?... de haberlo sabido antes, yo misma le habria pedido que se los llevara... Lo que menos queria era que mi hija me viera en este estado tan vulnerable, para ella yo era fuerte... Y Edward... _Edward jamas deberia enterarse de esto_...

La sonrisa del vampiro se ensancho... cuando esto finalmente terminara habria alguna forma de evitar que Edward lo supiera? ... tenia que encontrar la forma de que esto terminara aqui y ahora...

-Piensas quedarte en el suelo mucho tiempo?... por mi no hay problema, puedo darte un descanso...

Gruñi y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en posicion de ataque de nuevo... lejos de parecerle una amenaza el vampiro rio mostrando todos sus dientes... me lanze hacia el con todo lo que tenia...

Otra vez no fue suficiente...

Vi el golpe sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo... senti la presion en mi pecho antes de ser arrojada varios metros hacia atras...

-Oh vamos, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes!- rio a mandibula suelta mi contrincante.- Vuelve aqui, recien estamos comenzando...

La roca que habia usado para frenar mi caida se rompio bajo mis dedos cuando la aprete con furia... se quebro en _trizas_... pero no se convirtio en polvo... mi fuerza neofita definitivamente habia quedado en el pasado... sin ella era imposible ganarle...

Aun sabiendolo me levante tratando de reprimir un gruñido furioso que solo serviria para empeorar mi situacion y volvi a prepararme para el ataque. Estaba claro que habia perdido, pero aun asi tenia que volver a intentarlo, tenia que intentar ganarle, bien sabia yo que era inutil intentar escapar de el... me perseguiria hasta el fin del mundo hasta estar satisfecho...

Pero ya era suficiente. Habia sido derrotada y lo seguiria siendo no importa cuanto lo intentara. No tenia oportunidad contra ese enorme vampiro de casi dos metros...

- Sabes que todo esto se podria terminar muy facilmente mi _querida _Bella- se mofo acercandose lentamente, amenazante- _Solo tienes que decirme eso que quiero_...

De acuerdo. No tenia oportunidad pero al menos haria que cerrara la boca!... aunque sea por el poco orgullo que todavia tenia...

Me lanze nuevamente hacia el, apenas unos centimetros antes cambie de direccion para atraparlo por detras... podia haber perdido mi fuerza neofita pero aun era mas rapida que el...

- Creo que hasta yo me estoy aburriendo de este juego... - dijo antes de girar y aplastarme contra el suelo con una sola mano- Oh vamos Bella!... solo tienes que decirme...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-chille exasperada. No me importaba ser aplastada o arrojada a las rocas una y otra vez. Solo queria que se callara...

-_Ganaste _Emmett!! Feliz?- gruñi fulminandolo con la mirada...

El enorme vampiro frente a mi rio a mandibula batiente tomandose el estomago con las manos, soltandome de una vez.

- JAJAJA te lo dije!... no existe ningun vampiro que me pueda ganar en un mano a mano!!...

- A menos que sea neofito...- añadi socarronamente tomando la mano que ahora me ofrecia, totalmente innecesaria...

- Cosa que tu ya no eres hermanita...- dijo aplastandome con uno de sus abrazos, aun riendose. Era una suerte que ya no tuviera que respirar, porque mis pulmones habrian colapsado ante esa presion.

- Y Edward... aun no has podido ganarle a Edward segun tengo entendido...- me burle atandome el cabello para emprender la vuelta a casa.

-Bah!... de nada vale ganar haciendo trampa... -dijo mi enorme hermano haciendo una mueca.

- Tampoco sirve quejarse cuando ya has perdido no?-al menos habia servido para que dejara de reir, pense.

- Es bueno que Alice se pudiera llevar a tu obsesivo marido... -dijo al cabo de un rato- no habria sido divertido jugar contigo con el alrededor...

- Querras decir que no habrias podido apalearme a gusto con Edward aqui- dije haciendo una mueca yo tambien. Aunque es verdad que habia sido divertido pelear un poco con Emmett ahora que sabia que no podia hacerme daño, tambien era verdad que Edward jamas me habria dejado intentarlo... el seguia siendo un poquito obsesivo con evitarme cualquier tipo de peligro...

- Y ahora espero que no te eches atras con tu parte de la apuesta... - dijo Emmett una vez que comenzamos a sentir los aromas caracteristicos de los miembros de mi familia...

- Aceptar los proximos 100 encuentros sin quejarme?... Que va! no podria negarme... tu no te has negado a ninguno de todos los encuentros que tuvimos en el ultimo año no?... Cuantas fueron 276 derrotas?- dije sin molestarme en ocultar una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia...

- Ah! Pero mi querida Bella tu ya no tienes super fuerza...- dijo con una amenazante sonrisa- esto es solo el comienzo...

* * *

**Cualquier tipo de criticas al boton verde por favor...**

**Mi mamita no tiene nada que ver con esto asi que no la metan si?**

**Gente se me cuidan**

**Nath ^^**


End file.
